Demon King Jackal
The is the ruler of the Jackals, a species of alien warriors that make up the Jackal Army, first introduced in an The・Ultraman manga series. Stats *Height: 50 m *Weight: TBA *Origin: Planet Jackal History The・Ultraman: Jackal vs. Ultraman The leader of the Jackal Aliens, titled as the Space Demon King, was a cold and ruthless tyrant who once held the universe in his grip. However, at some point in time, Ultraman King sealed King Jackal in a black hole as punishment for his crimes against galactic civilization. In the year 1975, King Jackal soon was freed from the black hole and began to draw his sword of vengeance against those who had defied him, starting with the Ultra Brothers. One by one, King Jackal, using his ability to shapeshift into other monsters, aliens and even other Ultras, had viciously killed each of the iconic five Ultra Warriors, to the point of driving Zoffy and the Mother of Ultra into hiding as human disguises on Earth, which soon fell under Jackal's cruel enslavement. Just as all hope seemed lost for the human race of that age, an armored giant appeared and attacked Jackal's footsoldiers, as he soon revealed himself to be Melos. This intervention gave Zoffy and other Ultra soldiers a chance to engage in a counterattack against Jackal's army on his homeworld, as Melos and King Jackal soon faced off in Jackal's palace. Despite his shapeshifting and subsequent ability replication, King Jackal was no match for Melos' strength and resourcefulness, ending up having one of his horns dismembered by Melos' Andorang. Jackal, out of desperation, feigned pleas for mercy, as he soon fooled Melos into letting him live, as the deceitful alien soon broke Melos' arm, deactivating his armor and wounding the warrior with a powerful attack. Believing Melos to be dead, Jackal set his sights on resuming universal conquest, but who appeared to be Melos soon was wearing his armor, the Cosmo Techtor, as the warrior fired, surprisingly, the M87 Ray at Jackal. It was actually Zoffy, who had managed to wear the Cosmo Techtor, as he had bought enough time for him and Ultra Mother to resurrect the Ultra Brothers whom Jackal killed. Ultraman, Ultraseven, Jack, Ace, and Taro soon fired their respective beams at King Jackal, destroying him. As a result, all the other Jackal aliens see the futility in fighting and decide to leave in peace. Powers and Weapons * : Jackal's main finisher attack, while doing this, his hair turns yellow and golden aura shines over his body. *Shapeshifting: Jackal can shapeshift himself between variable forms he desires and is able to replicate their abilities (such as Zetton's Zetton Final Beam and Zetton Barrier, Ace Killer's weapon, and Black King's durability). He used this to assassinate various Ultramen, with most of the imposed figures are their greatest enemies. Among the forms are: **Zetton: Against Ultraman **Alien Nackle and Black King: Against Ultraman Jack **Ace Killer: Against Ultraman Ace **Birdon (offscreen): Against Ultraman Taro **Zoffy: Against Astra (Zoffy was neither an enemy to Astra but in the series Ultraman Leo, Zoffy was one of the Ultra Warriors that fought Astra's impostor, Alien Babarue). Gallery Jackal ranks.jpg|The different ranks of the Jack Aliens jackal3.jpg|High-ranking Jackal vs. Aura jackal4.jpg|Aura killing a high-ranking Jackal Alien King Jackal toy.jpg|A figure of King Jackal. Screenshot (1464).png Trivia *Despite being non-canon, the Jackal aliens so far are the only race of aliens besides the Alien Magma and Ultra species to have different ranks. *They greatly resemble Juda from his time as the villain of Andros Melos. *Among the revived Ultra Brothers are Ultraseven, however Seven was not one of Jackal's victims. This was due to the fact that in Mamoru Uchiyama's manga, Seven was already dead in his human form Dan Moroboshi when Black Directive ordered the eradication of MAC members via Silver Bloome, sometime prior to Jackal's attack. During that time as well, Dan was still unable to transform due to the broken Ultra Eye with his Eye Slugger falling into Leo's possession until his revival was seen re-equipping the weapon on his forehead. *Jackal's name were inspired from Frederick Forsyth's novel, The Day of the Jackal. Coincidentally, that novel is about an assassination attempt on Charles de Gaulle, the President of France, which mirrors that of Jackal's modus operandi against the Ultra Brothers. Category:Manga Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Seijin Category:The・Ultraman Category:Antagonists Category:Armored Darkness, The Jackal Legion's Revenge! Category:King Kaiju Category:Non-Canon Characters